


Cold Reception

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2018 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2018, Korrasami Secret Santa, Korrasamimas, Some of those emotions things, glacier spirits festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami Sato is a little nervous. That's because she's going with Korra to the South Pole to celebrate the Glacier Spirits Festival. Well, really it's because this will be the first time Asami's seen Korra's parents since she and Korra started dating and she's maybe a little nervous about how they'll react.Luckily, it's also terrifyingly cold, so at least Asami has something to distract her from her nerves...





	Cold Reception

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon#3! The prompt was for Korra and Asami to celebrate Christmas in a traditional Southern Water Tribe manner. I, uh, am not sure how close this is to that, but this is where my head went and my fingers followed. I hope you like it anyway!

Even if Asami were piloting with her eyes shut, she’d know that they’d reached their destination by the way the temperature drops, even in the insulated cockpit. Harbour City. The South Pole.

"The cold is the guest you don't remember inviting," Tenzin mutters beside her, suppressing a shiver. He glances at Asami and smiles sheepishly. "My apologies. It's an old saying the Southern Water Tribe have. Well, it's almost a...joke. Typically made at the expense of those who come home after so long away that they can no longer tolerate conditions at the South Pole."

Even though Asami would prefer not to be thinking about either the cold or unwelcome guests, she glances away from the airship controls long enough to smile at him. "You're welcome for the lift, Tenzin. And I made sure to pack my thermals."

Which will hopefully solve one of the problems she's going to be facing...

Tenzin chuckles. "I can, of course, maintain a pocket of warm air around me when I travel on Oogi, but for Pema…” He runs a hand over his bald scalp. “Well, for all of us, in truth. It’s more comfortable being on an airship. Thank you, Asami.”

Asami nods, but her focus is on the approaching snowscape below them as she guides them in for a landing. “Next stop: the Glacier Spirits Festival. With...less angry spirits this time, hopefully!”

“Things have changed since then, Asami. While the carnival is still part of the festivities, there is more focus some of the, ah, previously neglected spiritual aspects of the holiday. The festival is larger than ever, and, yes, considerably more peaceful.”

Asami brings them gently to rest on the landing pad and a ground crew moves in to secure the airship. She powers down, and turns to Tenzin with a sigh. “Ready for the cold?”

Tenzin shudders. “If I ever was, I find myself that much less so as I get older. But I don’t suppose we can hide in here this whole trip, can we?”

“Tempting as that is--”

Asami is interrupted by a joyous bark and a loud whoop coming from below. She and Tenzin look out the window and watch as Naga is the first to leave the airship, bounding into the snow with her tail high. She’s followed a fraction of a second later by Korra, who throws herself face first into the snow, her arms out wide as if she were embracing the South Pole.

Asami shakes her head, but she can’t help the grin that pulls at her lips or the way her heart speeds up at the sight of the woman she loves being a complete and utter goof. “I guess Korra was looking forward to being reacquainted with this particular guest…”

Tenzin shudders. “I’m glad I packed extra earmuffs.”

* * *

Asami walks out of the airship and into the cold. It hits her like a blow, and she’s forced to admit that Tenzin was right: it seems impossible to forget this sensation, but forget it she did. The winters that Asami has known in Republic City hardly seem to deserve the name, not when faced with _this_. Cold that overwhelms the senses, only snow visible in every direction, the sun so distant, seemingly indifferent. Asami can feel it seeping into her, and just as her clothes are no protection from the weather, her mind has no defences left now that her feet are on the ground. Asami is going to see Korra’s parents for the first time in years, the first time since she and Korra started dating, and that was before Asami proposed, and what if they’re unhappy? What if--

A snowball hits her in the face. Asami blinks. She carefully wipes the melting, dripping, _cold_ snow from her face and looks at Korra who stands ten feet away, her hands behind her back, whistling innocently while she tries to keep the grin off her face.

“Korra?”

“Oh! Asami! You’re here? Huh. I had not noticed."

"Korra."

"What can I do for you, Asami?”

“Korra...”

“Yes?”

“Come here, Korra.”

“Over there? In front of you?”

“ _Korra_.”

Still whistling, Korra picks her way through the snow to stand in front of Asami. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes impossibly large and bright, her grin has broken past her attempts to restrain it, and her body is wriggling in excitement. Asami’s body reacts, her heart speeding up, her stomach twisting pleasantly, as Korra nears her.

It’s a pleasant surprise to discover that Asami can, in fact, love Korra even more than she thought she did. Even after receiving a faceful of snow.

“What can I do for you, Asami?” Korra asks again, her voice lower now.

Asami sighs. “You could drop the snow you’re holding and kiss me?”

“What snow?” Korra asks innocently. Her shoulders twitch slightly, though, presumably when she tosses the snowballs away behind her back. She presents her gloved hands. “See? No snow!”

“Uh huh.”

Korra laughs. Korra kisses her, and her lips and her mouth chase the cold away for a little while, When they part, Korra leans her forehead against Asami’s. She whispers, “No more frowning. No more worrying. Everything’s going to be great. Okay?”

“Getting a faceful of snow is not my idea of _great_ , Korra.”

“Yeah, well. You were frowning.” Korra pecks Asami on the cheek, then grabs her hand and starts hauling her away from the airship dock. “Come on! Time to meet the family!”

Asami feels a tug of nervousness, but the tug on her hand is more insistent, so she gives into that one with a smile and follows Korra.

* * *

Korra’s father, Tonraq, might be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but the palace that comes with the role is something he prefers to use only in an official capacity. So while Tenzin and his family go to see Katara, Korra takes Asami and Naga to the modest home Tonraq and Senna share.

Asami hangs back while Korra is engulfed in Tonraq and Senna’s arms and they babble greetings at each other, and bits of news, and exclamations about how well they look, and generally behave like a family who love each other should. Asami waits in the vestibule, huddled and shivering, until Naga shoulders her aside and ambles into the house, headed straight for a rug by the fire.

That breaks up the hugging party. Korra turns to Asami, eyebrows raised. “Hey, come on! Get in here!”

Asami smiles and walks into the warmth of the living room, but before she can reach Senna, who waits with a grin and open arms, Tonraq steps in front of her. Tonraq is a very tall, very large man, whose frame is thick with muscle. He’s also a very powerful waterbender. He’s also scowling down at Asami. He clears his throat. “Although the reception isn’t until this evening, I wanted to officially welcome you, Asami, as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Asami smiles uncertainly. “Thanks? It’s been a long time, but I’m happy to--”

Tonraq holds up one huge, callused hand. “Now, as Korra’s _father_...you and I need to have a talk, young lady. Outside. Now.”

Asami’s mouth is suddenly very, very dry.

Korra is by her side an instant later. “DAD! Cut it out. You can’t seriously--”

“Korra.” Tonraq levels an impassive stare at Korra. He points at the necklace at Korra’s throat, the one that Asami carved, the one Asami offered with a question. “There is a tradition among our people, when someone seeks to wed a member of the family. And there is an older tradition, one as old as fathers who have daughters. So Ms Sato and I are going to talk while you clean up the puddles your polar bear dog has left on the floor. Understood?”

Korra is the Avatar, the conqueror of Vaatu, Spirit of Darkness, the saviour of Republic City, the creator of a new spirit portal, of a new Spiritual Age, the woman who holds both the fate of the world and Asami Sato’s heart in her hands, the woman who seems to weigh those things as being of equal import. Korra...pouts, whines, grumbles, and finally slinks off to find a towel, dragging her feet and muttering under her breath.

Tonraq places a hand that Asami thinks could possibly fit around her whole head on her shoulder and steers her away from the fire, from Korra, and back into the snow.

Senna winks at her, before she’s forced outside, which is some assurance that Asami is probably going to make it back later.

Hopefully.

* * *

They walk in silence through the icy streets. Tonraq nods impassively to the people who greet him as they pass. They climb a hill and Tonraq leads Asami to a ridge above the city. Looking out, she can see the houses of Harbour Town, the looming shape of the palace, the snowy field given over to carnival stands and tents, and what looks like a stage. 

The last time Asami was here was a dark time for her, and it became a dark time for everyone. But even through the blurriness of memories she’s tried to put behind her, Asami can see that the city has grown and prospered. The harbour is wider. The carnival seems bigger. The whole city looks bigger, brighter. Buttery electric lamps and traditional oil lanterns paint the ice and darks stone of the city into something gentler, more welcoming that she remembers from her previous visit.

Even if it is freezing up on this ridge. In spite of her thermal leggings, Asami is getting worried about her toes. She wraps her arms around herself and stamps her feet.

“Cold?” Tonraq’s deep voice is surprisingly soft. Asami looks up at him and nods hesitantly. Tonraq chuckles. “You look terrified! You do realise I’m messing with you, right?”

“Oh.” Asami finds her posture loosening as relief flows through her. “I thought you might have been, but I’ve never tried to marry a girl from the Southern Water Tribe before. Or, well, anyone, for that matter. Do I...am I supposed to ask for permission, or…?”

Tonraq chuckles again. “Asami. Relax. I did want to talk to you privately, but not for any sinister purpose. Well, other than wanting to make Korra squirm a little.”

“A little?”

“Mm. Perhaps a little more than a little. This is the first time she’s been home since she pulled her vanishing act, after all.”

Asami swallows. She decides not to say anything to that.

Tonraq gently nudges her with his elbow. “We were more worried, than angry, but a certain amount of punishment seems warranted, don’t you think?”

Asami considers the snowball incident from earlier. “Hmm. How long did you want us to stay out here? And how hangdog should I look when we go back?”

Tonraq’s laughter sounds like the avalanche it would likely start if they were in the mountains. “I like you, Asami. I’m glad you’re going to be joining the family officially, because of course you have my blessing. Unofficially, though? I hope you know that our home has been yours for years. You will always be welcome here, whether you come with Korra or just by yourself.”

Asami stares at him. “I...I don’t...I mean, thank you, but--”

“Asami.” Tonraq shakes his head, smiling ruefully. “It _is_ traditional to discuss certain matters before a wedding can be permitted. It is traditional to try to get a feel for the person seeking a union, to ensure that it will be lasting and loving. But I feel like I should be the one to ask _your_ advice when it comes to my daughter.”

Asami says the only thing she can think of, which is nothing.

Tonraq places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “You brought our daughter back. We are in your debt. That is what I wanted to say to you.”

“But I…” Asami shakes her head, feeling almost dizzy. “I didn’t...Korra brought herself back.”

He nods, his expression serious. “Oh, yes. Korra has always been a fighter. And she has faced down the greatest enemies anyone can face. Doubt. Despair. That voice that tells you that having tried, and failed, you should never try again, because you will only fail again. Korra fought her way back, and she had a great deal of help, when she could allow people to help her. I wonder, though, if she would have fought so fiercely without your letters.”

Tonraq hunkers down, bringing himself to Asami’s eye level. “I wonder if I would ever have seen the old smile on my daughter’s face, without your presence in her life. I lived more than three years without her smile, Asami, and that was hard. I love my daughter’s smile. I think you played a very large part in giving it back to her. You have my thanks, and Senna’s thanks. We will both be very proud when the day comes that we can tell people that we have two daughters. I could ask for none finer than you and Korra.”

“Thank you,” Asami whispers. It takes an effort to say that much. The effort to say more, at that moment, might crack something inside her, so Asami retreats into silence again.

Tonraq pats her shoulder. Softly, he says, “Perhaps you’d like to enjoy the view alone for a while? I’ll wait for you at the bottom of the hill. There’ll be cocoa and a spot by the fire when we get back.”

He walks away, leaving Asami to appreciate the view of Harbour City: an icy blur, filled with streaks of light. When the buildings have resolved themselves into recognisable shapes, Asami goes looking for Tonraq and together they return to his and Senna’s home.

Asami finds everything Tonraq promised waiting for her. She finds Korra, too, anxious but ready with a towel and a mug of cocoa she’s maintaining at the perfect temperature with her firebending. They share a spot by the fire, with Naga on one side of them and Tonraq and Senna on the other.

It isn’t long before Asami feels warm again.

* * *

The official reception involves a banquet for the people of Harbour Town, a Northern Water Tribe delegation, Tenzin and his family representing the Air Nomads, and Korra and Asami. Asami is with the rest of the guests at Chief Tonraq’s table, grateful for the proximity of a brazier full of burning coals. 

As they eat at long tables under a sky which slowly fills with the many lights of gathering spirits, storytellers take turns to stand on their benches and recount the histories of the Water Tribes, and their connection to the spirits who used to guide Water Tribe canoes back home through the darkest nights and the worst weather. 

It seems to Asami that the spirits themselves grow still above them during those stories.

After their meal, Asami knows that there will be dancing on a sheet of perfectly flat ice for the humans and in the winter sky for the spirits. She’s a little wary of dancing on ice, but the Avatar will be leading the dance, and the Avatar is her date, and Asami Sato does not pass up a chance to dance with Korra. Even if her willingness to participate is bolstered by the knowledge that several of the world’s greatest healers are gathered here tonight.

But as the meal is winding down, Asami’s surprised when Korra climbs up onto her seat. She takes a deep breath, offers Asami a slightly shaky smile, and raises her voice to address the crowd.

“Hey, everyone! Before we get to the dancing, I wanted to say a few words. It’s been a little while since I was home, and the last time I was here, well...it wasn’t a good time for me. I got through it, but there were times when I wasn’t sure I would.”

Korra pauses, staring down at her feet. Instinctively, Asami reaches out and puts her hand on Korra’s boot, below the level of the banquet table, where Korra can see it, and almost no one else. Just the people on this side of the table: Tonraq and Senna, Tenzin and Pema.

Korra smiles at her. Her smile becomes a grin, and she turns the radiance of it towards the assembled people below and spirits above. “When you’re alone, when you _feel_ alone, it’s cold, and it’s dark. And when it’s cold, and dark, it’s easy to feel alone. That’s why we gather like this, why we make bright lights, why she share a meal, and share our stories. To remind ourselves that we are not alone. That the darkness and the cold can come--they _will_ come--for any of us, but that we can endure it, outlast it. We are stronger than it, together. You may feel alone, some of you out there, but I promise you: you are not.”

Korra spreads her hands and gestures to the sky. “We came through the darkness together, four years ago. We’ll come through it again, and we’ll be closer than ever for surviving it. The last time I was here, it wasn’t a good time for me. But I’m home tonight, surrounded by the people I love, and I couldn’t be happier. I hope you have that kind of happiness in your lives tonight, but if you don’t? Just hold on, and trust that it will come. Uh, that’s all I wanted to say. So, uh, yeah. Let’s dance?”

Asami offers Korra a hand down as the people cheer. Korra accepts, and when her feet are on the ground, she pulls Asami to her feet and into a too brief kiss. “Nice speech,” Asami says, smiling. “Hey. I kind of love you. A whole lot, actually.”

“Yeah? Me too! I mean, love you! I do. A lot. But, uh, I...was really nervous and have almost no idea what I’m saying anymore?”

Senna appears beside them, laying a hand on each of their shoulders. She smiles at them both. “I think you did well, Korra. But if you’re ready, it’s time to begin the dance.”

Korra doesn’t look ready, but she nods. 

Asami grabs her hand and squeezes. “We’ll get through it.”

And that makes Korra laugh and straighten her shoulders. “Yeah, well, I’m glad you’re confident. You’re the tall one, so you’re leading!”

* * *

As the Avatar, Korra is required to dance the first dance, the ceremonial dance, the dance the people of the Water Tribe share with the spirits. Asami is her partner, of course. She can feel that Korra is nervous, with so many human and spirit eyes watching her, from the slight tremors running through Korra’s body. Asami smiles at her, even though she’s nervous too. But when the music starts, and Korra and Asami’s bodies move together, the nerves seem to leave them.

Above, the spirits fill the sky, blocking the stars from view. They wheel in a dance of their own, like sparks and streaks of blue, green, red, purple, flowing and weaving together in time to the music. All around Korra and Asami, people move with the music, move not as one, perhaps, but with unity. 

Asami catches sight of Tenzin and Pema, swaying together in matching sets of pink earmuffs. She sees Tonraq and Senna, moving with the fluid grace of lifelong waterbenders, and with the harmony of people in love. She looks at Korra and sees her world, her future, her love, her hope.

Korra smiles up at her. “We can go after this, if you want. Get an early night, ahead of some carnival activities tomorrow! Wanna get inside, near a fire? You must be cold.”

Asami laughs. “I’m not. I’m really not. I don’t feel it at all, anymore. Let’s stay.”

“Well, sure. As long as that’s not hypothermia talking, I guess…”

Asami snorts. She waits until the first dance is over, and then she kisses Korra to prove to her that Asami is every bit as warm as she needs to be.

After the first dance, many of the spirits break away and return to their own world, though the sky is streaked with light for hours to come. After the first dance, Korra and Asami stay and dance until there is no music left.

When the time comes at last, Asami goes with Korra to the house of Tonraq and Senna. It’s a place where neither of them have ever lived. It’s a place they both get to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> Happy Korrasami anniversary! And season's greetings to you all! I hope you're doing okay!


End file.
